tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Usui
Usui Shizuka and Mirai Ryuugamine are a pair of ghouls "living" in the 12th ward, though they are prone to wandering. Appearance Mirai The essence of Mirai is “white.” From her frighteningly pale skin to her pure white hair, there is not a single bit of darkness to be found, at least on the surface. As part of her training to be the successor, she was starved to instill her with a ravenous craving for flesh. Unfortunately, this failed and, while her personality was unchanged, she was left with a body that is delayed in development, making her appear even younger than she already is. She has a face that exudes a warped sort of innocence in her rounded features and large lilac-colored eyes. Her neck-length hair frames her face with straight bangs and two long lengths of hair on either side. She always wears simple dresses that reach down to at least mid calf, the only attire she was permitted. No exceptions are made to this wardrobe unless it’s at Usui’s suggestion. Mirai favors items that are either white (obviously) or blue. Her mask is an old heirloom of the Ryuugamine family, a nauseatingly ostentatious piece of red lacquer and gold inlay. It’s more art piece than practical accessory with the design of an extremely detailed Asian dragon curled into a circular shape. The dragon clasps two orbs in its hands that function as the mask’s eyeholes. Finding it displeasing to her eyes, Mirai has long since painted over most of it with white paint, though her childish craftsmanship has resulted in it taking on a more streaky white-ish appearance. Rather than wear it directly over her face, she hangs it on the side of her head and leaves her face exposed. She feels compelled to have it due to conditioning in her upbringing, but in truth, she has a deep hatred for it. Usui Usui stands quite a bit above the majority of those around him. His weight stems from his relatively toned muscles, which can usually be seen from underneath his tight-fitting t-shirts that he favors. His has longer, straight black hair that comes down to the nape of his neck in the back while also being long enough to drift in front of his flat ice-blue eyes if he isn’t careful. Growing up, he didn’t go outside very often so his skin has retained its unblemished whiteness ever since he was young. While he likes to dress more casually, the reason for it was actually what he was taught when he was younger: for clothing, looks come second. What comes first is if it allows him to protect his master or not. Personality Mirai Mirai is quiet and prefers to keep to herself with the sole exception of Usui. She does not shy away from contact with others but has little to no social skills to speak of with which to interact with them. Though she is 13, her maturity reflects that of someone at least a year or two younger as a result of her sheltered life. Her demeanor is airy and often appears emotionless, rarely deviating from neutrality or curiosity. A smile is a gift that she saves for Usui and Usui alone. If you were to observe the two in isolation, one could almost believe that Mirai was a normal child. She has a peculiar love for certain types of toys but does not use them in a conventional sense, deriving amusement from tearing them apart. Otherwise, she has no interests, likes, or dislikes (at this time). It has been revealed that years of inhumane degrees of torture have made Mirai almost detrimentally masochistic. She has no problem at all with injuring herself, and, given her exceptional healing factor, poses little threat to herself either. Pain elicits an elated reaction from her like eating a cookie or playing with a toy might for a regular girl. ''' Usui Usui was raised with one purpose in mind: serve the mistress. Protect her, fulfill her commands, anything. If she wishes it to be done, then he must carry it out without a second thought nor hesitation. Living solely for the sake of someone else, much less a person who hadn’t even been born yet, made for a very trying first nine years of Usui’s life. At first, the young boy thought anxiously about what kind of person his master would be. As the years drew on, though, he became more and more distant to the ones who trained him. He continued to learn from them, but he no longer smiled and hardly ever did things for his own amusement or benefit. In truth, though, this was exactly what they wanted: a perfect servant who cared not for himself but for someone else. Sure enough, after nine long years his salvation was born. He was with the Ryuugamine family when she was born into the world, and he was there when they gave the impossibly small child her name. Mirai. The future of the family. Much more than that, though, she was to be everything that Usui’s future would hold as well. As soon as she left the womb, the responsibility of protecting her was to be carried by the young nine year old boy now. For the first time in many years, Usui’s lips curled up into a slight smile as he saw the sleeping face of his mistress. Usui is undyingly loyal to Mirai, to the point of solely thinking about her wellbeing over his own. He retains a more lax and distant visage normally, but when Mirai orders him to hunt he becomes a much more cold and aggressive person to others. Of course, even when in this state, he’s completely loyal to Mirai and follows her every command as soon as spoken. Sometimes even, before it’s spoken. On the other hand, if he’s (for some reason) ever on his own, he becomes almost like a mannequin. He seems to almost shut down and block out everything around him until Mirai is reunited with him again, but until then he’ll take only basic self-defense actions and nothing more. History Mystery is fun Powers and Abilities Mirai '''Unflappable Composure: Unless it involves Usui, Mirai isn't emotionally moved by anything, including injury. Love for Usui: She draws most of her fortitude, mentally and emotionally, from being with him. Combat: : Strengths: Surprisingly agile given her age and Rc type. Her regeneration is freakishly powerful, even for a Rinkaku. : Weaknesses: Literally everything else is fairly lacking: Power, combat training, combat intelligence, etc. Her kagune is completely useless without Usui (see below). Usui Combat: : Strengths: Above average speed and strength. His sense of smell and hearing are both enhanced. : Weaknesses: Like most Ukaku ghouls, he lacks stamina and durability. In the absence of Mirai to direct his actions, he has barely any ability to move independently. Kagune Mirai Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Mirai has an uncommon white Rc cell color. Her kagune consists of two tentacles three feet in length emerging from the small of her back. These have tragically low mobility, power, and durability. Their only function is to be shaped into a bow. One tentacle forms the “wood” of the bow while the other forms the “string.” Once formed, she breaks the tentacles from her body and uses the bow as it is. It is specifically meant to use Usui’s shards as arrows and will take no other form of ammunition. The bow lasts for a fairly long time but disintegrates after about a day of use. With the maturity of her Rc cells, they have taken on the appearance of dead, white wood (though none of the properties). This characteristic carries over to the bow, making it look more authentic. Strengths: Its shape is relatively complicated for a ghoul of her rank. Using it makes her feel as if she and Usui are fighting as one, which is comforting to her. Weaknesses: In the absence of Usui, her kagune is completely useless for combat. Without shards to use as arrows, it has literally no function. The actual tentacles could, at best, be used to carry a single person for a short distance. Usui Type: Ukaku Appearance: Usui’s ukaku takes the shape of two dark purple wings that sprout from around his shoulder blades. The shards it produces are abnormally long and thin, almost like arrows that match the color of his wings. Strengths: Sharp and fast, his kagune can fire off these “arrows” at very high speeds. In addition, if he chooses to he can manifest the arrows on their own from his wings and give the shards to Mirai to fire herself. Weaknesses: Due to the increased volume of the shards, Usui can’t fire volleys of shards like other ukakus. He can fire at most two at a time, one from each wing. Also, they consume a much larger amount of stamina than normal shards due to their size. Threads Relationships Quotes "As long as we are together, we need not fear anything." -One of many mantras the two share together "I serve because that was why I was brought into this world. Without it, I have nothing. Without you, I am nothing." -A fairly succinct summary of Usui's relationship with Mirai He, alone of her entire household, gave her the simple joy of a moment’s kindness. He alone was only hers. In this dark and cold oblivion, he was her world entire. -The essence of Mirai's love for Usui. Gallery Trivia